


The night Cas was bored

by Ashiejb



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Motel, Sleeping Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiejb/pseuds/Ashiejb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is bored and dean is sleeping so Cas wakes him up and they decide to have a little fun. Only sam is sleeping in the next bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The night Cas was bored

*castiel appears* Hello dean.

Cas go to sleep! You're going to wake Sam up. Do you need something babe? *tired*

Dean..... Wake up I'm bored! *whines*

Can't you.... you know... 'entertain yourself' without waking me up?

Dean.... *growl*

*turns back to pillow* mmff what cas?

*sits next to him on bed* Hello dean.....

What do you want Cas it's 2 AM?!? *wraps arms around pillow pulling it closer*

*leans close and whispers in ear* please wake up.

*mumbling* uhhhh-uhhh

Dean... don't make me wake up Sam and tell him.

*sighing* tell him what Cas?

*smirking* that you and I.....

*looking at Cas over shoulder* *raises eyebrow* that you and I..... what Cas?

That..... I *cringe* fucked you when he was right next door. *smirk*

*coughs* jeez Cas don't be light with it... you wouldn't.

Really? Oh Sam!!!

*sitting up slightly* *glancing at sam* *warning glare* Cas....

Dean..... *smirks*

*deep breath* *glaring* *rolls eyes* *smiles* Babbbyyy. I was sleeping. Why don't you come lay next to me huh?

*smiles* *scootches closer and lays down*

There see? Too comfy to pass up *lays chest against cas' back* *puts arm over waist and cas' stomach*

*snuggles closer* it is quite comfy... *rubs back against him and smirks*

*breaths deeply* *whispers half asleep* I love you Cas...

*smiles* I love you too babe.... *getting slightly annoyed* ugh im bored WAKE UP!

*snapping up* JESUS CAS come oonnnn!

*quieter now* yay you are awake!

*Laying back down, glaring, mumbling* I don't want to be...

Well you are now babe! *kisses softly* still awake?

*turning back to Cas* yes.

Good *smiles*

*huffing* alright, alright cas. Ill bite. What do you want?

I- I want... *blush*

*raises eyebrow* *smirking* Cas you have to tell me! Or ill never know!

*groan* *deep voice* I want to fuck you dean.

*choking* right... *looks at Sam* Um... o-okay well...Sam is right.... right there...

Well then maybe you should be quiet... *smirks*

*wide eyes* Cas... You can't honestly think.... oh my god.. *looks down* this should not be.... jesus

*smirks* This turns you on doesn't it? *brushes hand against his zipper* about to get fucked with your little right there.... He could see at any moment dean. He could see you laid out getting fucked by me.

N--noo..that..... It shouldn't...

But it does, doesn't it? *slips hand underneath deans jeans* I can tell.... look how hard you are for me? You want it so badly even if it means you getting fucked right in front of your baby brother.

*leans on elbows in front of Cas* *breath quickening* I don't..... we shouldn't...

Why? Because its wrong....? *unbuttons pants* and we shouldn't? *pulls them down slightly*

Really.... really.... wrong. *still up on elbows* *leans head back*

*pulls pants down farther* *pushes hand under boxers* Don't worry we wont do anything REALLY wrong *winks*

*gulps* C--caass..

Yes Dean? *pulls down boxers to knees*

*lays down* t-touchh...

Of course... *smiles* *reaches down to grab him* you're doing so well.... you just need to stay quiet a little longer, okay? *slowly starts pulling hand up and down twisting and brushing thumb over slit on top*

*rubs hand over face* *groans* mmmmm

You can do that baby, can't you? *pumps harder slowly getting hard in his own pants* you wouldn't want your baby brother hearing you fall apart at me just barely touching you, would you? *smiles*

nnnooooo....*stuttering not able to focus on forming complete sentences* *thrusting into Cas' hand*

*pumps harder in time with his thrusts* you can do it baby come on I want to see you fall apart. I want to see you cum for me, saying my name like its the only thing you can remember *moan*

*groans loudly* ccccAASSSSS *cumming yelling his name*

*moan*oh my god dean that was..... 

*panting* heh...yeah..

*Falls next to him* I'm glad I woke you up *smiles*


End file.
